<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全员向沙雕】欧洲带崽联赛 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301982">【全员向沙雕】欧洲带崽联赛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kids AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>更适合中文语境的沙雕。<br/>涉及球队按登场顺序包括：巴萨、曼城、曼联、利记、皇马等，角色参考tag但也写不全了。<br/>大家都要Happy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Diego Costa/Thibaut Courtois, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Marcus Rashford/Jesse Ellis Lingard, Mason Mount/Declan Rice, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp, Sergio Agüero/David Silva, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【全员向沙雕】欧洲带崽联赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>1</p><p>由于神秘病毒的侵袭，巴萨全队都变成U9小朋友了！</p><p>只见主教练留下一句 “用我一生，换你十年天真无邪”(?)，便宣布休假去开摄影展了。巴萨高层一寻思：咱真就看看未来十年这群小球员会发生什么啊？这哪行！</p><p>于是他们拉来了掐叔叔救火。哈维说，可以，但我要指名一位助教。同样被叫回巴塞罗那的小白说，啊？可是马上冬歇后神户胜利船就又要备战新赛季了呀。</p><p>对此大佬早有计策。他一个眼神，小小只的梅团子便立马冲上去抱住白总大腿，哭喊：“呜呜呜安德烈斯你不要我们了吗……”</p><p>小梅是那么容易就能指使的吗！</p><p>“说好了，要这——么大一罐珍宝珠。”“嗯嗯，肯定给你。”</p><p>成功把老伴儿(划)白助教预订到自己麾下的哈维喜提一罐糖果两箱汽水，并附赠二百斤不到的瓜瓜。</p><p>瓜是瓜迪奥拉的瓜：我抱起梅球就是一个万米冲刺！</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>自此，小梅开始了他的流浪曼彻斯特。</p><p>一天天的，他瞅着巴萨官方油管晒：牙牙有自己的手套了，皮皮帽子戏法抱回家球了，阿狮阿花中场搭档拉拉手了……</p><p>可恶！我也想拥有啊！(←指每天训练完约烤肉)</p><p>阿根廷小孩儿都馋哭了，对着瓜老师硬塞给他的英语教材委屈巴巴。专门跑过来看热闹的葡萄牙大明星见了他，都忍不住亲亲抱抱举高高——</p><p>然而这个时候克里斯还不知道，幼化病毒，是会传染的。</p><p>隔壁曼联闻讯赶来，当机立断就给人套了麻袋(?)。</p><p>曼市十年双骄，成了！</p><p>什么叫世界第一联赛啊~(战术后仰)</p><p>文：我C罗呢？昨天还这么大一个摆这儿呢？)</p><p>抬：你找Cristiano Ronaldo，跟我家小小罗有什么关系)</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>当然咯，能够更加近水楼台先得月撸崽的当属曼城的球员们。于是梅西惊喜地发现，要陪他一起上英语课的小伙伴越来越多了~</p><p>这次随堂小测，我随便抄抄这位自称“my English very perfect”的邻座就行吧……小梅的算盘打得叮当响。</p><p>同样，他们那红色的德比死敌也不能幸免。</p><p>现在的曼联球迷可以说：“我不仅见过九岁的(C)罗纳尔多，我还见过九岁的拉什福德！”</p><p>拉师傅：“走开啊呜呜呜，我要跟林嫁德两翼齐飞QAQ”</p><p>林嫁德：“我们能打败拜仁慕尼黑！”(抱紧)</p><p>索：“嗯嗯，我记得我记得，我同意这门婚事。”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>4</p><p>“瘟疫”仍在蔓延。因该幼化病毒病具有一定的潜伏期，所以在前期很难发觉，在英格兰足坛的职业球员内部造成了大流行。据相关人士透露，三喵崽崽私下的芒果糯米催婚小分队聚餐，是各城市、各俱乐部间重要的人人传染途径。</p><p>这下好了，大家都是小猫崽了。</p><p>利物浦人民一觉醒来，惊觉他们的太子同志变皇孙了(???)，同理还有那个男人成为那个男孩。</p><p>那个男孩现在就很微妙，窝于拉拉纳怀里的他高于吃奶的年龄又低于吃奶的年龄——停一停，这不是通往老兰幼儿园的切尔西！另一边，其它红军队员则排着队玩TAA和小麦，比如阿老师像摘高空球一样(划)像《狮子王》一样举起小三喵。而如此高强度的接触量……</p><p>果不其然，明天利记就“You’ll Never Walk Alone”。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>克洛普帅位大危机。</p><p>是这样的，虽然红军主教练自认为家家有本育儿经、我上我也行，但遗憾的是，当他“微微一笑很倾城”——此处“城”字可能双关——地迎向小朋友们时，小朋友们回以的却是“黄梅时节家家雨，默西塞德处处‘哇’！”</p><p>只见菲尔米诺放声哭嚎着“这个叔叔面相好吓人啊我要回家呜(呜)呜(呜)呜(呜)呜(呜)”，此处拷贝忍者马马内友情提供了二声部；单车少年则拽上旁边看起来慢吞吞的埃及小男孩就要跑，“别怕，就算不在这儿踢球了，以后我打乒乓养你啊”。</p><p>真不愧是三岁看小，九岁看老(夫老妻)呢。</p><p>就这样，芬威只好先让克洛普学会儿企业文化，林德斯暂时接替了他的工作。</p><p>哼，天涯何处无佩普。闲来无事决定去曼彻斯特搞搞贪玩蓝月的渣渣叔给那谁发消息：是兄弟，就来陪我啊！</p><p>正忙于0/11/0阵型从娃娃抓起的瓜是拒绝的。</p><p>但有的人却发现，这或许是一个可以利用的机会……</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>是梅西，上次小考出成绩后被罚抄单词的梅西。</p><p>为什么我都跟Kun抄成一模一样的了，他却不用被罚呢？小梅不知道，这是帮老师批卷子的D席小朋友偷偷给他的多年战友改了成绩。</p><p>唉，听说斯特林他们上的那什么小三喵帝星课堂就【快乐】多了。</p><p>(附英足总U9集训营的场合：</p><p>来 左边跟我一起电梯球，在你右边 弯刀画彩虹(走起~)</p><p>“叔叔，我跟你商量一个事好不好？”</p><p>他拽住了刚刚吃了闭门羹的克洛普的衣角。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>7</p><p>“尤尔根！你有本事抢男人，你有本事开门呐！”瓜迪奥拉牵着他的娃娃们怒气冲冲杀向安菲尔德了！对面的林德斯见状，立即指挥着利物浦少先队员(?)摆开架势，寸土不让。正当这英格兰天王小山之战一触即发之时，罪孽深重克洛普总算出现了：</p><p>“哟，我的老伙计~几日未见，你的发型愈发闪亮了啊。” “你不要装作我们很熟的样子。在餐巾纸上的留言与签名我已经看到了，所以我们城里的小家伙被你藏哪了？！”</p><p>“哦？小孩吗？不知道你要找的是这位阿根廷萨拉赫啊，还是这位阿根廷沙奇里呢？”</p><p>“我找的是德布劳外——不，小孩子才做选择题，成年人当然是我全都要。”</p><p>“……等等，你说KDB？”</p><p>“没错！我跟你讲，小孩子什么儿军梦不做数的，长大后还是会从伦敦球队的体检室通往曼彻斯特！”(跨度有点大了×)</p><p>“呃……可是这个真没有。”克洛普只好拿出来他本打算跟对方交♂易一下，然后酣♂战个三天三夜、三更半夜，再向瓜帅VAR的这段绝望的影像(?)：</p><p>“嘿，佩普，看到我了吗？我没丢也没怎样！就是要让你看看我回巴塞罗那找路易斯他们啦，拜拜～”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>8</p><p>事实就是，瓜迪奥拉找错渣了。也赖瓜自己，偏要跟两位爱徒强调什么“防火防盗，防马德里七号。”</p><p>小丁os：记住了。那是谁？想认识。</p><p>于是，恰好目睹了上述密谋的他就以“小心我告诉佩普”为威胁搭上了里奥回板鸭的顺风车。然而他来得不巧。前两日，皇家观光团刚刚去了加泰罗尼亚。</p><p>一通调戏在所难免，一通传染同样在所难免。最终，大家的词汇量都来到了同一水平线上——对此，前线报道的六台不禁触h<strong>ú</strong>景<strong>luàn</strong>生f<strong>ē</strong>n情x<strong>ī</strong>：他骂“puta”，他也骂“puta”，他们分明有染！闻讯赶来的齐达内连夜拎着RM小球员走的，买的站票，幼化的水妹嘴里还骂骂咧咧的，也不知道说的是他跟杰拉德谁的母亲。</p><p>为了防止此类闹剧再次发生，现在的皇马连××之心的纪录片都不拍了，专门搞封闭式集训——这就是为何凯文见不到那传说中的7。当然，这也跟训练基地的保安对着他如今的小小身躯，“目不识丁”有关。</p><p>没事的，大不了再过十年，我一定能见到他。德布劳内这样安慰着自己。他冲着围栏踢了很久的球，直到，一位逃了平图斯饮食管理的朋友路过：</p><p>“你踢得真不错啊！带我一个玩吧。”他跳过了围栏。</p><p>如果你我注定相遇，那么这也是个好开始。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>9</p><p>岁的比利时男孩就坐在那里</p><p>深情的目光望过去</p><p>都是他和他未来的影子</p><p>听说我们长大后</p><p>会成为国际巨星</p><p>还能跟好看的男孩子谈恋爱</p><p>你期待吗？</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>呐，科酱</p><p>——库尔图瓦</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>-TBC?-</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>小渣小丁相遇那里的背景资料见<a href="http://iamspadejack.lofter.com/post/45a99b_1c738da8f">这里</a></p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>